


Ignition

by skymong



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dissociation, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, Jisung is very dramatic and i can relate, Kissing, M/M, ambiguous ending, if you want to read it that way - Freeform, oh and they kiss uwu, pretentious verbage, sad thoughts, seriously this is just angsty bullshit, unnecessary amounts of angsty thoughts from a depressed and closeted gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymong/pseuds/skymong
Summary: His grip is tight in Changbin's shirt, pulling with a desperation he's only now allowing to surface for the first time, and their bodies move in tandem to a melody only they can hear.Does Changbin know what he's awakened?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	Ignition

**Author's Note:**

> okay so here's the thing.
> 
> this is not my usual writing style and it was just supposed to be practice!!  
> but the thoughts were flowing out of me rapidly and by the end i was so satisfied with the angsty bullshit i had concocted i just couldn't help but hop on ao3 right away to post this thousand-word drabble.
> 
> it's 2 a.m and i don't wanna look over it a third time, so i apologize for any mistakes i might have missed.
> 
> enjoy (?)

A drop of sweat is trickling down Changbin's temple, glistening in the fluorescent lights of their practice room, and it catches Jisung's gaze.  
He watches it slowly trail down over the plains of Changbin's heated skin until it disappears under his tank top's collar.

The practice room's floor is surprisingly cold as Jisung sits there, exhausted, muscles too sore to do anything more than absentmindedly play with the hem of his sweat soaked shirt.

Jisung hasn't even noticed the others packing up their stuff to go back to the dorms; too absorbed in his own convoluted thoughts. 

Changbin is sitting with his back against the mirror, slowly sipping from his water bottle while he tells Jisung some mundane story about what happened at the company last week.

He's still panting heavy after their rigorous dance routine, chest heaving and body limp.

Jisung thinks he's the prettiest when he's like this, relaxed and pliant with the ghost of a content smirk on his lips. His full, irresistible lips.

And there they are.  
These daunting thoughts he's been having about the older, that came out of nowhere but now won't let him sleep at night.  
Any interaction they have these days laced with an unbearable tension that Jisung feels responsible for. And he feels guilty, like he's ruined something perfectly good.

Jisung frowns and averts his gaze, wishing he knew how to fix whatever it is that got messed up inside of him.

Changbin's arm reaches out to shove at him playfully and he's saying something, something Jisung should probably pay attention to, but the violent ringing in his ears just gets louder as he watches Changbin's bicep twitch in his peripheral. 

The veins on his forearm form the most beautiful pattern and Jisung hurts because all he can think about is how much he wants to _touch_.  
His eyes gloss over while his thoughts race through his mind, each thought more intense than the previous one. 

He's been like this for months now, zoning out all day, letting the guilt and confusion take over him. The others must have noticed by now, how quiet and apathetic he's become.  
He wishes he could go back to the days when all he felt toward Changbin was platonic affection, appropriate for two friends like them.

He hears muffled footsteps and a door closing somewhere behind him, but they only register in the back of his mind, and Jisung is still too busy dissociating to pick up on the change in atmosphere that proceeds.

His vision gets dark as a shape moves towards him, obscuring his view of the rest of the room. Jisung welcomes the darkness, wishing it could shelter him from his own agonizing thoughts.

A gentle touch of a hand, barely a whisper, lifts his chin until his eyes take in Changbin's concerned expression.

The air is thick with pressure, both young men agreeing to the unspoken rule to not disturb the silence between them.

And they watch each other, gazes searching.

Changbin reaches out to hold the younger's face with both hands now, a thumb stroking his cheek, and Jisung feels so small, so lost and fragile.

The eyes in front of him are still asking for something Jisung won't allow himself to give. 

Deep down he knows what it is, and he wants to give in, wants to let himself welcome Changbin with open arms and an open heart, but is it really something they can have? 

Changbin is on his knees in front of Jisung when he leans closer, and the tension between them ignites something inside Jisung. His face, so open and vulnerable, round yet sharp, sculpted to perfection by whatever Gods wanted Jisung to suffer.

He starts feeling dizzy with the elder's eyes digging into his soul;  
he wants to run away, wants to _scream_ until this fire dies down. All his senses are heightened and it's a new kind of overwhelming sensation that takes over his body.

There is a magnetic pull calling on their lips to finally unite, a powerful force entirely too much; and Jisung _wants_. 

And it hurts, because why does it have to be like this?

With his focus on the face before him, his resolve breaks and Jisung feels himself fall apart as he closes his eyes and whispers,

" _Please_ ," 

And Changbin answers his plea with a pair of soft, plush lips on his.

The world halts in its endless rotation.

Butterflies, Sparks, Fireworks;  
Jisung can feel everything and more, but what finally breaks the shackles around his heart is the unconditional love and trust those heavenly lips are promising.

They move against his, tenderly cradling Jisung's broken soul with a pledge of infinite devotion, and nothing has ever felt more right.

He tastes of hope, acceptance and love.  
Quiet whimpers leave him and Jisung is convinced he's flying. 

His grip is tight in Changbin's shirt, pulling with a desperation he's only now allowing to surface for the first time, and their bodies move in tandem to a melody only they can hear. Does Changbin know what he's awakened?

The buzzing in his ears dissipates, Jisung hears clearly for the first time in what feels like weeks and he never wants to stop feeling like this, like a feather swept up in a gentle breeze, on a journey into the unknown.

But it's been minutes; maybe even years, and his lungs are begging for oxygen.

So they part, lips still chasing after each other, and Jisung relents only as he becomes aware of the salty moisture running down his face.

He sighs, reveling in the high of a lifetime, feeling the weight that was suffocating his spirit finally being lifted by his knight in sweaty workout clothes.

Changbin's chuckle reaches his heart and Jisung wants to spend eternity hearing nothing but that perfect tune.

He's wiping Jisung's cheeks with a smile so pure, it almost breaks Jisung once again and Changbin speaks with the voice of an angel.

"Jisung?"

"Yeah?" Big shiny dark eyes look up and Jisung thinks he would give him anything and everything if Changbin asked. 

"I'm sorry it took so long."

Jisung blinks.

"Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> hiii thank you for reading!!  
> i love you, stay hydrated!


End file.
